This invention relates in general to cushions and more particularly to cushions formed from foam material.
From the standpoint of comfort, it is desirable to have the seating cushions of automobiles as soft as possible. However, seat cushions which are too soft sag excessively when occupied by heavy individuals. In other words, a heavy individual will sink quite deeply into such a seat cushion, while a light individual will sink to a considerably lesser extent. In either case, the occupant does not acquire the most desirable view through the vehicle's windows. This problem is most acute at the driver's seat, for automobile designers in configuring passenger compartments seek to maintain a specific eye level, or H-point as it is often called. Ideally, all occupants of the driver's seat should have the same eye level. While this is impossible to attain, it is nevertheless desirable to approach the goal as closely as possible. Excessively soft seat cushions do not provide the solution, while excessively hard cushions do not afford the necessary comfort.